


Question No. 16: Do they keep secrets? Lie? Cheat?

by Crizz



Series: ChangminHo Q&A [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Sabotage, or is it really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of ChangminHo Q&A series.<br/>But because this particular question has a LOT of requests for me to continue it, it'll have multiple chapters instead the usual oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_It… It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

 

Changmin woke up with the sun shining right in his eyes, opened his eyes and promptly closed them again with a curse. His head is pounding and his throat is the worst kind of dry ever. 

 

He sat up - or at least he tried to before he realized someone is wrapped up tight around him.

 

‘ _Hmm~ Yunho…_ ’

He relaxes back against the pillow.

 

Even with headache from hell, Changmin could feel himself smiling sleepily at the thought of his lover tucked neatly against him.

Though…. has Yunho always been so… _soft_ and light?

 

“Mmm… Oppa…”

 

The soft and more importantly  _female_  voice woke him up faster than a bucket of cold water could and Changmin jumped off from the bed so fast that he nearly pulled a muscle - headache be damned.

 

“Wha..  _Victoria_?!!”

 

"Mmh..Wuh..? Changmin? Wha..why are _you_ here?”

The girl peers up blearily at her friend’s shocked face before looking around them in confusion

 

“Where is here anyw… what the **hell**??!!!”

She yelps as she noticed their..  _undressed_  state. 

 

"Changmin! What the fuck happened?! And.. and cover yourself!”

She gathered the sheet around herself and throw a pillow at the still gobsmacked man.

 

Blushing furiously now, Changmin put the pillow in front of him.

“I was just about to ask you! I can’t remember a thin…”

 

 _Ttttrrrr_ …  _Tttrrrr_ …

 

Both of them look at the bedside table where Changmin’s phone is vibrating merrily. 

 

He grabbed and seeing the caller id, cursed his luck.

 

“Who..”

 

Changmin hold up a finger to shut her up and accept the call.

“Hey sweetheart..”

 

Victoria blinked, honestly as close as they are, she never ever heard Changmin’s voice gets that much soft and sweet to anyone before.. Not even to his best friend, Kyuhyun.

 

She smiles, wondering who the lucky person at the other end of the line is. 

 

Remembering their current situation and how it could affect Changmin (and her own..) relationship, the smile dropped from her face and she silently get off the bed.

 

“Ah.. breakfast? Sorry Y.. baby.. I suddenly got tied up with something.. I’ll~.. um.. how ‘bout we meet for lu.. ah, wait.. you have filming today, right? Dinner then?”

Changmin turned away when he saw Victoria standing up and starts collecting her clothes - half listening to Yunho’s happy chatter on the line.

“Hmm.. okay, okay.. I promise.. So dinner?.. Ah yes, I’ll see you then.. Don’t worry bout being late.. I’ll wait for you. 

Okay, bye.. Love you too..”

 

Changmin hang up the phone with a sigh before getting dressed himself. 

‘ _I fucked up.. Yunho, I fucked up so bad… What am I supposed to do now?.._ ’

 

"We were drinking last night. I remember.. I called you..”

 

Changmin turned to look at the girl sitting ramrod straight on one of the chaise lounge at the end of the bed. 

 

She is not looking at him, preferring to stare straight ahead at the blank wall instead.

 

“You were in a fight with….”

 

“Yes.

And… and I called you to vent out.. He is, after all.. your best friend..”

 

Changmin didn’t say anything.. there’s nothing to add anyway. While last night still a bit hazy in his mind, slowly but surely he begins to remember some bits and pieces..

 

He came out to meet with Victoria after receiving a call (and about a million texts) on how she and her lover just had a fight How the pressure of being in public eyes is putting a strain on their relationship - nothing that Changmin never heard before actually.. Being best friend to both, he knows that both Victoria and her lover has quick tempers and strong personalities that guarantees explosive arguments full of shouts (from her) and tears (from him)..

 

He also knows how much they really love each other - notwithstanding they breaking up every other month or so~

It’s not a rare thing that Changmin been called to accompany one of them for a drink after one of those break-ups and sometimes to be the mediator between the two of them.

 

But this is the first time that anything like this ever happened.

 

To be honest, Changmin doesn’t even remembers to be drinking that much last night as he knows he would be the designated driver to make sure both of them arrived safely at home. 

 

_So why?_

How could this happened?

 

"Nobody could ever know about this, Changmin..”

 

“I…”

 

“No, listen!”

Victoria stood up and grabbed one of Changmin’s hands,

 

“Changmin,  _no one_  should know about this. This is just a mistake. A stupid **stupid**  mistake..

We can’t.. I mean.. Changmin,  _please_ … You know he’s not going to forgive me if he knows.. He won’t forgive me.. He won’t forgive  _either_  of us..”

She pleads desperately.

"I still love him Changmin.. I can’t.. I can’t bear to hurt him more than I already did.

Please Changmin.. You have a lover too, right? The one on the phone before??

You wouldn’t want her to know too, right??”

 

Changmin swallowed heavily, no.. he understands how she feels.

The thought of Yunho finding out about this..

 

The thought of those deep brown eyes clouded over with hurt.. is _killing_ him inside.

 

Sooner or later Yunho would forgive him, he knows.. But..

he would never trusts Changmin again.

 

And Changmin…

Changmin can’t do that to him. 

 

It’d been a long hard road for them to get where they are.

 

For Yunho to finally accept Changmin as more than just a cherished dongseang.. for him to trusts that Changmin won’t betray his heart as the one before did.

For it all to just… just ruined because some stupid mistake?

 

Just..  _No_.

He won’t allow it.

 

Victoria was right.

Their significant others shouldn’t know about this.

 

It’s not like they even remembered what happened last night.

 

”..You’re right.. They.. They shouldn’t know..”

 

"Right.. Okay..”

Now that she has Changmin agreement, Victoria let go of him and ran a shaky hand through her hair,

“Okay.. We, too should just forget about this.. Just.. just lets not talk about this ever, okay?”

 

Changmin nodded. 

“Come, lets leave this place..”

 

They sneaked out of the room (apparently it was a small motel somewhere in Itaewon.. one of those ‘ _cash only - pay upfront_ ’ love motel) and as if by silent agreement, each went the opposite way once they are out the door.

 

And _neither_ noticed the camera trained on them. 

 

 

=  _tbc_ =

 

 

 

**A/N**

\- Somehow this felt like the beginning of a drama instead of just Q/A.. ^^;;;

\- btw: just a thought to ponder… Did Changmin and Victoria really slept together here?? Or maybe….. (Changmin doesn’t think he drank that much, remember?? O.O)

\- AND do you guys have ANY idea how much it hurts for me to browse through the net for pictures of Changmin/Victoria??!! I literally felt like I'm having a gastric! =.=;;.. Finally, I was just like 'fuck this!' and just use their pic from Shilla ad.. Plus Yunho was in there too and I really can't stomach Vic and Changmin together

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

> " _The stupidest mistake in life is thinking the one who hurt you the most, won't hurt you again._ "
> 
> -Anon

 

 

 

Changmin smiles indulgently as he listens to Yunho chattering about God knows what.

 

… Okay, fine.. so he wasn’t actually  _listening_ ~.. but could you blame him? Hyper!Happy!Yunho is so adorable that Changmin’s mind just kinda tuned off everything and just concentrates on basking in his lover’s sunshiny presence. Plus, it’s one of the rare times that there’re only two of them in the studio. Just so happened both of them are free that morning and decided to have breakfast together, afterwhich Yunho wants to stop by the company to pick something up.

 

“…..and then Heechul-hyung said I could have th.. Minnie~ are you  _listening_  to me~?”

 

"Hmm? Not really..”

 

“You’re mean!”

 

Changmin laughs at Yunho’s pouting face and peck that adorable cheek,

“Sorry.. sorry.. What was it that you’re telling me about? I promise I’ll pay attention this time..”

 

Yunho shook his head,

“Uh-uh.. s’ok~ it was nothing important. But are  _you_  okay? You seem kinda distracted these past couple of days..”

 

"I was?”

 

Yunho nodded before grinning,

“You’re not  _cheating_  on me, are you~?”

 

It took all he has not to react to that innocent question,

"Wh..  _what_ ~?!”

 

Yunho laughs and reached out to tug on one of Changmin’s earlobe affectionately,

"Aigoo~.. why are you looking scared for? I know you’ll never do that to me..  **My** Changminnie would never hurt me like that..”

 

Changmin looks down at his lover’s sweet face and immense guilt weights heavily in his heart as what happened couple of days ago enters his mind.

 

Maybe he should come clean to Yunho?

It wasn’t like he even remembers what happened that night. 

 

Sure, Yunho’ll be mad for a while but.. 

Yunho would understand,  _wouldn’t_  he?

 

He said so himself: Changmin would never hurt him..  _not intentionally_.

 

Deciding that honesty is indeed the foundation of any successful relationship, Changmin opened his mouth - ready to tell Yunho everything. 

 

‘ _just like pulling off band aid.. Just get it over quickly._ ’

 

But before he could say anything, a commotion outside the studio draws their attention. 

Changmin frowned as Yunho turned around and go towards the door to see what’s the noise (sounds like shouting and…  _crying?_?) all about. 

 

Just as Yunho arrived at the door however, it burst open.

 

A.. well, there’s no other way to describe it,

an  _absolute_   **livid**  Kyuhyun storms in and comes straight at Changmin.

 

Startled by the other’s sudden entrance and the rage he could see in his best friend’s eyes, Changmin unwittingly took a step backward.

"Kyu? Wha..  _Oof!_ ”

 

Head jolting back and pain blooms at the side of his face. It took some few seconds for him to try to clear the flash of stars before his eyes and for his brain to registers that Kyuhyun had just punched him.

 

"What the..! Kyuhyun, what the  **hell**  do you think you’re doing?!”

 

"Kyu,  _please_.. stop.. It wasn’t Changmin’s fault..”

 

Changmin barely noticed the feminine voice aside from Yunho’s own shout in the room before he was being pushed and received a knee to his gut that in all honesty makes him regrets that extra blueberry pancake he stole from Yunho that morning.

Something tells Changmin that it won’t taste nowhere as nice coming back up. 

 

"You fucking bastard! I trusted you!!! You shit! You fuckin’ FUCK!!”

 

“Kyuhyun, **stop**..!”

 

“ _Enough!_ ”

 

Changmin slumped to the floor in a gasping heaving pile as Kyuhyun was lifted off him by one angry Yunho.

Dimly he registers cool small hands helping him sitting up and frantically asking if he’s alright.

 

If only Changmin could gather enough energy to take one full breath instead of gagging and coughing to the floor, he would snap does he looks like he’s  _fucking_ okay?! 

 

“Anyone cares to clue me in what the hell’s going on here?!”

Yunho snapped.

 

Changmin blinked through his tearing eyes - fucking Kyuhyun.. Who would’ve thought that skinny frame could actually pack some _wicked_ punch?!, and squints at the girl kneeling next to him.

 

_Victoria? Wha.._

He has a bad feeling about this..

 

“Well? Victoria?”

 

The girl jumped when her name was called,

“I…”

 

Kyuhyun shrugged off Yunho’s hold and before the older man could grabbed him - lest he decided to attack Changmin again, Kyuhun thrusts a crumpled newspaper towards Yunho.

He then turned to looks down at Changmin and Victoria,

 

“You know.. of  _all_  people in this world, I never would’ve thought it’ll be you **both** who would betray me.”

His voice cold and his face devoid of emotion.

 

Victoria stood up and reaches out to her lover,

"Kyuhyun..  _please_ ”

 

Kyuhyun stepped back and shook his head,

“ **No**.. just.. No, okay. 

I’m.. I’m _done_.

 Just.. Do whatever you guys want. 

I’m done..”

 

He left without a backward glance.

 

Victoria stood awkwardly between the two men,

"Changmin, I’m sor..”

 

“Leave.”

Changmin cut her off, his eyes never leaving Yunho who by now stood frozen - looking at the newspaper in his hands.

 

Don’t know what else to do, Victoria did as Changmin told her and left - taking a moment to bow down a bit towards Yunho, whispering "I’m sorry” as she passed him.

 

Changmin stands up slowly, eyes still on his lover.

 

“Yunho..?”

He said gently.

 

The sound of his name snapped Yunho back to reality and the newspaper fell from his nerveless fingers onto the floor in between them.

Changmin took a glance at it and felt like his entire world just dropped around him.

 

There, in  **full**  color that took nearly half of the front page, is the picture of both him and Victoria emerging from a Love Motel - both had their coats pulled up nearly to their ears but still very much recognizable especially to those who knows them well,

and the bold ‘ **Celebrities Caught in Secret Rendezvous** ’ caption underneath- complete with promise of 

 _more evidence photos and exclusive interview from the bartender in the bar they apparently hooked up in before going to the hotel_  inside (page **three** ). 

 

Changmin looks back up at Yunho.

 

Unshed tears in his lover’s eyes feels like a punch to his gut and the broken whisper that came after crushes his heart

 

“I.. How could..

Changmin,  _why_..?”

 

 

= **TBC ??** =

 

Best ChangminHo photoshoot, tbqh..


	3. Chapter 3

 

> **“** _How do you go back to being strangers with someone who has seen your soul?_ **”**
> 
> **~ A Question That Bleeds, Nikita Gill**

 

 

“Baby, please..”

Changmin grabbed Yunho’s arm to stop him from leaving.

 

“No, fuck you. Let go of me!”

Yunho tugs his arm harder away to unlatch Changmin’s hand but the latter tightened his hold.

 

“Yunh..”

 

“If you don’t let go of me  _ **right** now_,

I can’t guarantee that you will be walking ever again,  _Changmin_.”

Voice turned cold and calm with quiet fury - gone was the usual sweet cutest fluffball that Changmin is used to see in his lover.

 

This is all Jung Yunho .. the fierce stubborn  _homeless_ 15 years old - fighting tooth and nail for his place in the world.

 

The one that won’t take any shit from anyone

The one that would never cry in front of you.

 

……The  _survivor_.

 

And Changmin instinctively let go of the other’s arm - knowing that he would never wins against this Yunho, not until the older man calms down a bit. 

He watched helplessly as the man that he loves stalked angrily towards the door and soon out of Changmin’s life.

 

Except..

Yunho didn’t open the door - his hand clutched around the doorknob until his knuckles had gone white.

But he stood there for few tense seconds before he turned around and stalked back towards Changmin. 

 

Changmin watched him warily but hold his ground. 

As long as Yunho wasn’t walking away from him, he could take anything that the other dishes out.

 

Yunho stopped couple of feet before him.

Hands clenched tight by his side - his body tenses up and shakes a bit.

Although when he speaks, his voice is low and steady - calm before the storm 

 

“Are you  _ever_ going to tell me?

Or were you..”

Here his voice caught a little and Yunho swallowed heavily - taking a deep shaky breath,

“..were you having too much fun laughing behind my back?”

 

And it takes everything he has for Changmin not to just pulls Yunho into his arms,

“Yunho, that’s not.. It wasn’t… 

I would never cheat on you.  _Never_.

If nothing else, please believe me on that..”

He begged.

 

“Then, are you saying that these photos are fake? That it _wasn’t_ you in them?”

Yunho gestured towards the papers strewn around them,

“Tell me that these aren’t real..

Tell me when I called you that morning.. that you  **wasn’t**  with her..

Tell me that these are all just… just some  _stupid_ things that the media cooked up..

Tell me!”

 

Yunho grabbed the front of younger man’s shirt with both hands and screamed to his face,

“Why aren’t you saying anything?! 

Tell me!!”

 

At the younger man’s continued silence, Yunho deflated - his hold on the other’s shirt slackened and his head bows forward,

“ _Why_ , Changmin..?”

He whispered brokenly,

“Why aren’t you saying anything?

… When I’m _begging_ you so..”

 

“I can’t..”

 

That soft quiet tone and that gentle touch on his wrists just about to ground Yunho’s heart to dust.

 

“ _I can’t_.. 

I don’t want to lie to you”

 

“But you have no problem cheating on me..”

Yunho chuckles humorlessly and stepped away 

“Should I be thankful for that?

Should I be on my knees now, praising the great  _honest_ Shim Changmin for every scraps of attention he deems worthy thrown my wa…?!!”

 

Yunho barely holding back on his startled yelp when Changmin gripped one of his wrist and pulled him back in roughly

 

“Don’t you dare questioned what we have together.

 _I love you_ , you know that full well.

And you,

you love me  **right**  back and regardless what happened and might happens after this,

I’m not letting us go.. and I’m not letting you let us go either.

No matter what.”

 

That low growl sent a shiver up Yunho’s spine. He glares up to the other man’s eyes and hissed,

“ _Fuck off_.”

 

They stood glaring at each other for long, tense moments and just as Changmin was about to say ‘fuck it!’ and just kiss the other man senseless, his phone went off and few seconds after that so does Yunho’s. 

 

Yunho pulled away quietly and took out the small device from his back pocket to check the message.

 

“…Be prepared. 

Kim Sajangnim wants to see both of us in his office now.”

 

 

 

**=TBC=**

 

**A/N:**

**-** Short.. But I think this scene deserves a chapter on its own :)

 

 **-**  If you have  _ANYONE_  ever look at you the way Changmin looks at Yunho, do  **NOT**  ever let that person go.

He/She/It is worth it.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

> _“I believe everything happens for a reason._
> 
> _People change so that you can learn to let go._
> 
> _Things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they were right._
> 
> _You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself,_
> 
> _and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together.”_
> 
> _~_ **Anon**

 

 

 

The atmosphere in the conference room was thick with tension.

 

At the head of the long table, sat the CEO of the company - Kim Youngmin looks to his right side where the company’s most famous duo and the leader of one of the girls group are sitting : The girl is sniffling occasionally, slightly swollen eyes and reddened nose tells Youngmin that she’d been crying before the meeting. While the two boys have their game faces one : blank and unreadable - looking for all like this is just another one of those boring monthly meeting where the company just basically keeping its artists on the update of what’s their upcoming schedule is like. 

On his other side, are the lawyers - all stiff lipped and formal and looking like they’re ready for battle to end all battles (they should, considering the exorbitant salaries the company is paying to keep them at its beck and call). And also the company’s liaison PR manager - looking as harassed as one in charge of dealing with never-ending rumors and scandals of unruly celebrities and at the same time making nice with media could only look like. 

There are also the two managers for both TVXQ and F(x) - already sweating nervously.

 

Youngmin sighed.

If this is any of the other groups, he wouldn’t even  _bother_ to meet with them personally. Just go along or deny with the rumor depending on its benefits to the company, ground the artists in question from few shows and maybe (and no, he’s not proud of this but hey~ entertainment is a cutthroat business so yeah..)  _if_  it’s serious  _enough_ then they would simply revised the said artists’ contract to either pressure him/her to stay longer with no additional benefits or simply let them go. 

 

But

This is different.

 

This is  ** _TVXQ_** \- the one group that single handedly contributing to almost half of the company’s profit… The one group that aside from the nasty breakup some near 6 years ago, is almost completely scandal-free. 

The one group that is so close to the heart of SM original founder: Mr Lee Soo Man himself.

For all his tough hardass nature to all the artists under the company, even Youngmin can’t deny that it’s hard to find any fault in these two. And being the top group meaning that what TVXQ wants, TVXQ  _gets_. 

 

Especially for the Soo Man-sshi’s golden child:  **Jung Yunho**.

Woe to those who dares to upset the man that apparently the darling apple of everyone’s eyes (staff and celebrities alike).

 

Luckily, it’s pretty easy to keep Yunho happy.

Generally there is only  **one** rule: Make Shim Changmin happy and Yunho will continue being the sunshine baby he’s known as.

 

Youngmin had seen actual biological twins that are not half as close as these two. 

He, of course has his own suspicions of their  _unique_ relationship dynamic but… honestly, as long as they’re careful and keep bringing profits to the company he couldn’t care less  _who_ warm their beds at night… even if it’s each other.

 

Saying that however…. it hasn’t escaped his notice that Yunho is not sitting as close to Changmin as he usually does and in all 4 minutes they’re there, not a single glance was given to the younger man next to him - just staring stonily ahead and (dare he said it?)  _ignoring_ Changmin who for all he’s trying for the nonchalant stance, is looking more and more stressed and restless.

 

‘ _Hmm… interesting.._ ’

 

“Okay.”

And if he felt a little bit of pleasure at how the PR manager and the girl (’ _Victoria’_  he reminded himself) jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, well~.. no one could blame him, could they? Being powerful is heady afterall..

“I take it everyone is aware why we are here today?”

 

The PR manager stands up - nervously pushing her black horn-rimmed spectacles up her nose, she handed over the newspaper to the CEO.

 

Youngmin raises his eyebrows at the colorful front page picture feat. two of SME artists in their ‘ _secret affair_ ’

 

“Uh.. there..there are more pictures inside.. 

Um.. apparently  they m..managed to get captured both Changmin-sshi and Victoria-sshi inside the room.

Uh.. on the bed..together..

 _somehow_..”

The last bit was said in a voice so small and scared that it was like the manager herself was caught in the scandal with Changmin. 

“The fans are going crazy and the phones been ringing non-stop since morning. At the moment all we told them was that we will look into this.. investigate if the pictures are fake or not..

But…”

She paused and took a deep breath,

“There’s only so much we could do as.. well..  _if_ the pictures inside are fake, then they are done by professionals as….

 _Anyway_ , we are trying to get hold of that reporter and finds out where he got the pictures..”

 

Youngmin turned to look at both Changmin and Victoria,

“Both of you are dating.”

 

“No, we’re not.”

 

Youngmin narrowed his eyes at the younger man,

“That wasn’t a question nor a suggestion, Changmin-sshi.

Regardless of the pictures are fake or not..”

 

“They’re real.”

Changmin cut in dryly

 

“ _Changmin-ah…_ ”

The half-pleading moan from TVXQ manager went unnoticed.

 

And there’re few seconds of shocked silence before it was broken - surprisingly, by a loud laughter by the CEO himself

 

“Ahh.. I guess our Shim Changmin really is  _all grown up_  now, huh?

Though I thought…”

Youngmin paused to throw a brief glance at the man sitting stoically besides Changmin - if Yunho is aware of the look, he didn’t show it.. 

“Ah.. never mind.

Anyway, despite whatever your opinion of me may be.. I  _do_  understand how today’s young generation works.. Obviously we can’t expect you to keep to the archaic rule. You are curious and wants to explore.. have fun before you get tied up forever in marriage~ It’s no surprise, really. And being celebrities makes it harder to resists the temptations.. All those girls and boys throwing themselves at you.

I guess we had been lucky that both of you weren’t caught before now.

Saying that, it’s  _one_ thing to be dating in secret.. it’s another thing to just say that you guys are just casual sex buddies.”

 

“But we’re not se…”

Victoria tries to explained but..

 

“Ms Song, need I  _remind_ you that your group is already in danger in getting…  _let go_  without you bringing in unwanted attention to the management. 

As a female artist, you should know very well how important your image is with the public. They’re more forgiving with the male artists but for female?: They want someone sexy, sure..but also pure and  _innocent_. 

Now I suggest you just keep quiet and we might  _just_ save your career yet.”

Youngmin said icily.

 

Victoria bites her lower lip hard and clasped her shaking hands together on her laps. 

Try as she might though, tears filled her eyes.

 

Yunho frowned at this - he might’ve been furious with the girl and Changmin but still,

“Sajangnim, I don’t think that was appro..”

 

Changmin slapped the table hard - startling everyone there. Even Yunho who had been determinedly avoiding glancing his way is now looking at Changmin in surprise (and perhaps half in nervousness as well. One never know what Changmin capable of when he’s pissed off)

 

“Oh for God’s sake, stop  _bullying_ her

It wasn’t her fault.. not her alone anyway.”

Changmin stood up and turned to look at the PR manager,

“I understand that this is asking for a lot but could you please not announced anything just yet? If you could buy some time for me to get to the bottom of this, I would appreciate it.”

 

“ _Eh?_  B..but.. I.. um.. I don’t know Changmin-sshi.. With this kind of scandal it’s better if we act quickly or the backlash would be even more…”

The woman stammered.

 

“Why?”

 

At the soft voice, Changmin looks down to his right… to Yunho. 

 

“What could you  _possibly_ do to make things right, Changmin?”

Yunho asked, his eyes traveled slowly upwards until they met Changmin’s. 

 

“Because there was something wrong.

This was not Vic.. This wasn’t me.. 

Despite the pictures.. despite  _whatever_ testimony by any so-called eyewitness..

This wasn’t…

 _I wouldn’t_ …”

He paused and swallowed heavily - before whispering brokenly,

“I would never do that to you..”

 

One could almost the collective intake of breath as understanding slowly dawned on other occupants of the room.

 

“Nonononono… this must be a nightmare..”

 

Changmin and Yunho stares at each other - ignoring the fact that Changmin basically just outed them to the  _very_ person who could ruined them in just an instant and of course their manager, who by now is banging his head repeatedly on the table while muttering to himself.

 

Youngmin smirks inwardly, his intuition is correct after all..

‘ _Ah.. young love.._ ’

But still, there are plenty of time later for the boys to make up and whatnot. For now, they have much more important thing to focus on.

 

“3 days”

 

Startled, Changmin and Yunho turned to the Sajangnim,

“What?”

 

“ **3 days** , Changmin-sshi.

You have 72 hours to straighten this out. 

You, PR person..”

He ignored the muttered ‘ _Lee Gyuri. That’s my name_ ’,

“Stall the media. Tell them we’re still investigating the matter or something. Legal, please draw up a contract for everyone here stating that whoever giving any unauthorized information regarding today’s discussion to other people outside this room, will be sued.

And Changmin-sshi,”

He looked up to the singer again - letting the younger man sees the hard glint in his eyes,

“ _Don’t_ let me regret this.”

 

Changmin didn’t say anything, just bows his head gratefully and walks out of the room.

….. followed by Yunho few seconds later.

 

Youngmin looks at their retreating backs and is surprise to find himself actually rooting for them.. 

He sighs, guess even a jaded tough CEO likes a happy ending once in a while..

 

Now though, he turned to the two cowering managers,

“ **You two**. 

Want to tell me how the hell could you let this kind of thing happened?”

 

*************

Changmin glanced to his side before turning to look back up at the blinking numbers above the elevator,

“You don’t have to come with me, you know..

I got into this mess, I’m going to get myself out of it.”

 

Yunho stayed quiet and Changmin figured he wasn’t going to answer.

Then came the ding and the elevator door opens before them. As Changmin about to stepped inside however, Yunho grabbed his wrist. Changmin looked back towards him questioningly.

 

“Don’t be  _stupid_.”

Yunho said softly - his hand slid down Changmin’s wrist to clasps their hands together,

“No matter what, I’ll always have your back..”

 

 

~ _TBC_ ~

 

 

 

**A/N:**

**-**  Is Kim Youngmin really that nice a person? Of course not. But lets face it, TVXQ is SME golden goose. I’m pretty sure they will let these guys get away with almost anything.. It helps that up until now aside from the group break up, these two are practically the dream team for any entertainment company: 

The staff loves them, the founder of the company adores them, they break records after records, they’re workaholic and keep bringing in more and more profits.

 **-**  Why he wasn’t as nice towards Victoria? Well for one thing, in the company’s eyes, she _might_ not be as important as their precious TVXQ. Plus we always have different standards between the male and female artists. If a man sleeping around, he will be considered a stud.. someone to be admired of among his peers. But if it’s a woman? Then she must be a slut.. or she is using her body to get favors. It doesn’t make sense but~ there you have it. 

 **-**  This chapter lacks the HoMin interaction but… I can’t have them being all ‘couple’y every single chapter.. It won’t be realistic otherwise (not that this fic is realistic in any way at all =.=;;)

 **-**  Has Yunho forgives Changmin? Nope.

But he will always have Changmin’s back no matter what.


End file.
